A Year to Remember
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: It's New Years on the Enterprise and the crew attempt to figure out their New Year's resolutions. Meanwhile, Geordi asks for Data's assistance with the party and tries to teach him about the holiday. Will all go according to plan or will another holiday be ruined in the hands of the android?


**A Year to Remember**

**Author's Note: The idea for this story was given to me by ChrystalK114. I still don't own Star Trek or the characters in Star Trek, except Senior Admiral Newman which I made up. : P. Hope you all enjoy this story and Happy New Year! I broke the change in scenes with the words (STAR TREK). Enjoy the story!**

Data entered the turbolift, saw his friend Geordi, and greeted him. He knew his friend had been given the task of setting up the New Year's party and couldn't help but be curious. Every year, exactly thirty-three celebrations of the New Year were celebrated on the Enterprise, but this celebration that occurred on the last day of the Gregorian calendar was always the most significant. It was a long tradition that went back centuries of Earth years that honored the beginning of each New Year as it came. Data knew it was a significant holiday for many species and had studied the rituals and customs practiced by each individual lifeform, but even then he did not truly understand the holiday.

"Geordi, I am curious. What is the reason that people celebrate the coming of the New Year?" Data asked.

"I can think of many reasons, Data," Geordi answered, "first, because it reminds us that time should be always spent wisely. Second, because it is really fun. Third, because it's a really old tradition. Fourth, because it gives everyone an excuse to meet new people."

"Would you say that the New Year is a reminder of the passage of time?"

"Well yeh, I would, Data, it's exactly like that."

"I have read that the New Year is often celebrated with a party."

"It is, but I'm afraid this year it won't be a very nice party." Geordi admitted.

"Why?" Data asks his tone raising up a pitch and his head cocking to the side.

"Well, I have to admit that the decorations, the set-up, and well basically _everything_ is not really going according to plan."

"Do you require assistance? Perhaps I can ask-"

"That's it, Data!" Geordi exclaimed, "You can help me and then I can teach you everything I know about New Year's celebrations. It would be perfect, Data!"

"Geordi, I am not sure if I am the best person to be seeking assistance from as I do not usually throw adequate celebrations."

"Data, I know the other celebrations might not have gone well, but you have me to help you and I won't let you make any mistakes." Geordi persuaded.

"Ok, Geordi," Data replied, "I will provide any assistance I can offer."

Geordi watched over Data as he decorated ten forward and so far it was exactly perfect. It was so perfect that Geordi began to wonder how he could have possibly messed up the other holidays so badly.

"The first and most important thing you should know about the New Year is that everybody makes a New Year's resolution." Geordi told Data.

"New Year's resolution, accessing," Data said pausing his eyes flashing rapidly back and forth, "The human custom that dictates that everyone must choose one thing to improve about themselves and accomplish that same goal by the end of the year."

"Exactly, Data. Do you know what your resolution is going to be?"

"Tell me, Geordi. Why is it that humans use this one day to create a goal when there are many other days in the year?"

"Well to be honest, Data, I don't know, but I do know that not everybody uses just this day to create goals in their lives. I think having a New Year's resolution makes it easier to remember to even create and accomplish goals in our lives and that's why we make them."

"I see and do you have a resolution, Geordi?"

"I did always want to learn another language, but unfortunately I don't know which language I should learn."

"Geordi, I you wish for help, I am fluent in exactly 1,947 different languages and dialogues. I am also familiar with 1,754,329 languages overall."

"Would you recommend anything to me?"

"No Geordi, I would not recommend one language over the other because I do not have a preference."

"If you ever do have something in mind, Data. I will be open to suggestions."

The two continued to decorate Ten Forward for a while and everything was finally coming together.

"Geordi, do you have advice on the attire I should wear to the party."

"I think you should wear whatever you want, but it should also be festive. I'm sure a lot of people are going to be wearing their formal uniforms and I think a little bit of diversity couldn't hurt."

"I will think about it."

**(STAR TREK)**

Counsellor Troi was in her quarters sitting at a table. On the table sat a single well wrapped piece of chocolate that seemed to beacon to her. She stared at it with an unwavering eagerness, but also resisted its delicious temptation.

The door chimed, breaking her away from the sweet candy that seemed to glisten on the table top and she said, "Come in."

Worf walked into the room looking very much like he had something important on his mind. Troi's empathic abilities told her he was trying to make some sort of a decision.

"Hello, Worf. What's on your mind?" Troi asked nicely.

"Counsellor, I am having trouble on deciding on a New Year's resolution."

"Well, do you have any thoughts, yet?"

"None so far."

"Well, Worf have you ever considered perhaps making some time for yourself? Maybe even scheduling a vacation that you can take alone or perhaps even just relaxing?"

"I apologize, counsellor, but I cannot simply relax. I have duties abroad this ship."

"But that's all you spend your time on is duty and responsibility. I think you should have a little time to yourself once in a while."

"What about Alexander?"

"Well, I can always watch Alexander or if you're worried about him being left out, you can always plan a family vacation."

"I will think about it." Worf said before walking out of the room.

Counsellor Troi went back to staring at the chocolate after he exited the room and began to think about her own resolution. How in the universe was she ever going to be able to cut down on chocolate? I mean it was impossible. It just tasted too good to her. She grabbed at the piece of chocolate greedily, unwrapped it slowly, and placed it in her mouth savoring the piece slowly before finally eating it. No, she decided she could never cut down on chocolate.

**(STAR TREK)**

The day before the party, the crew played poker with each other. Everyone, even Picard, was sitting there playing.

"So does anyone know what their resolution is going to be?" Troi asked.

"Well, I think mine is going to be to visit the holodeck more often. I feel I definitely haven't been there enough. What about you?" Dr. Crusher replied.

"I did have plans to cut down on chocolate."

"You? Cut down on chocolate? You know that's never going to happen." Dr. Crusher replies.

"Yeh, but at least, I should try. What about you Will, do you have a resolution?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever eat enough sweets. Maybe I should eat more chocolate this year." Riker joked.

"You can't be serious."

"Maybe, I am. Maybe, I'll eat all your chocolate for you."

Troi only responds with an unhappy frown.

"My resolution would be to stay captain for another year, if a certain commander wasn't so damn eager for my chair." Picard joked.

"Sorry, captain, but I'm going to get that chair one way or another."

"Maybe, you should give up or take a chair from someone else because I'm not going for a mighty long time."

"Yeh? Why don't you step down or become an admiral and maybe I can have your chair?"

"Not going to happen number one."

Riker sighed, "I fold."

"I always win, commander." Picard commented sarcastically before placing his chips in.

"What about you, Data, do you have a New Year's resolution?" Troi asked curiously.

"Not yet, I am still attempting to make a decision." Data answered.

"Geordi, what about you?"

"I want to learn a new language, but I don't know which language to learn."

"Maybe, you should try French so maybe Captain Picard can teach you something." Dr. Crusher suggested.

"Maybe," Geordi replied causing an odd reaction from the captain.

"What about you, captain, do you have a resolution?"

"I think I should visit home more often. I haven't been getting back enough."

"What about you, Worf?" Dr. Crusher asked, "We haven't heard from you yet."

"I think his resolution is going to be to take more vacation time." Troi answered for him. Worf only looked angry, but made no argument against it.

"That's a good idea, Worf!" Dr. Crusher explained, "Maybe I can create a holodeck program for you."

"If you do that, you have to make sure it's for relaxing only, not for beating up holodeck images." Troi teased.

"Hmm, that might be a challenge, but I think I can pull it off."

"Speaking of the New Year, have you finished with the party decorations yet, Geordi?" Picard asked.

"I have thanks to Data's help." Geordi replied.

"Wait a second. Did you say that Data helped you with the party?" Troi asked surprised.

"He did, counsellor, but don't worry it's not that bad. I've been helping him."

The party was good to start off. Admirals showed up and looked pretty content with the party. It was perfect. Some of the admirals brought along some terrified ensigns and the other officers did everything they could to make the poor kids comfortable. It was going pretty well until Data walked in quite fashionably late. Everyone stared in shock, as he walked into the room. Most of them were unable to process what they were seeing, others looked away quickly. Yet, the image was still a reality. Lieutenant Commander Data, a well-respected officer of Starfleet, was dressed exactly like Baby New Year. Literally, the only thing he was wearing was an adult diaper and a sash that read:** "Happy New Year!" **in black bold fifty font print. The admirals in the room looked appalled. The poor little ensigns that were brought along with them looked as if a math teacher asked them to solve a complex integral. Several people dropped their drinks before even getting a chance to take a sip. It was absolute horror. It took Geordi a moment to come to his senses, but when he finally did he rushed Data out of the room as fast as possible.

"Did I do something wrong?" Data asks as Geordi is pulling him out of the room.

"When, I said diversity, Data, I didn't mean that." Geordi simply replied.

Geordi got him out of the room but the damage was already done. Several admirals seemed pissed off on the lack of decency and modesty that they assumed such clothing represented. The ensigns tried to keep their distance and their own opinion to themselves and would only nod in agreement whenever an admiral questioned them. Everyone else either thought it really funny or extremely awkward. It was a complete disaster. Captain Picard couldn't help but worry for his second officer. When Data came back dressed much much more appropriately in his formal uniform, he was meant with some glares from a few admirals. Silenced instantly filled over the room and many of the officers that knew Data, simply tensed knowing this was probably not going to blow over well. The silence was filled by a singular clapping causing most of the room to turn in absolute confusion to see the only senior admiral present at the party clapping her hands and smiling.

"Admiral Newman, why are you clapping?" Data asked.

"I know you probably didn't mean to embarrass yourself like that, young man, but that damn stunt of yours was the funniest and most interesting thing I have seen in the last fifty years." She replied.

"I was not attending for _my stunt_ to be humorous. I was only trying to dress appropriately for the party."

Admiral Newman burst out laughing, Riker smiled, and Geordi merely shook his head.

"Appropriate!" Newman exclaimed, "Dressing up as Baby New Year is what I call the exact opposite of appropriate!"

"He should be reprimanded for such actions," Another admiral commented aloud.

"Reprimanded? No, I had a good laugh. He can't be punished for making someone have a good laugh now could he? Besides, it's the holidays, leniency can be afforded."

"Every day of the year can be considered a holid-" Data began.

"Shut up, Data," Picard interrupted.

"Ok."

Thanks to Senior Admiral Newman the admirals forgave Data's actions and the rest of the party went off without a hitch. Unfortunately, no one would ever forget what they had seen that day.

"Well, at least it was a year to remember," Geordi commented to himself as he listened to Counsellor Troi talk to Data about embarrassment.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone liked it! Just a warning for next time... The holiday special probably won't be Star Trek for me as I am starting to already lose enjoyment in writing these. Please review! 8D!**


End file.
